


The Hunter's Wolf

by rufferto



Series: Of Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of previous torture, mention of previous bestiality, mention of previous dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: After Chris is thrown into a cell with a roofied Peter, Peter comes to his senses and deals with the aftermath.(A sequel to Arabwel's Wolf Lover) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4615329<3 Love your work hon!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



Peter glared out at the teenagers from on top of Chris with an expression that clearly meant how he felt about their flippant behavior. He didn’t want anyone in here. Couldn’t they see Chris was hurt?  He felt like he was coming down from a high. His head hurt and anger boiled like wildfire within him. He pulled abruptly out of Chris and crouched protectively in front of him to shield him from the teenagers.

Once set free, Chris contemplated moving but figured it’d be better if he just…lay there for now. The wrist that had been sore earlier was now throbbing in pain. The rest of him…just felt like one giant bruise and he needed a minute to breathe.

Scott finally clued in and scented the air. “Mr Argent is hurt...” he said after two heartbeats. “Allison, stay out of here for a minute.”

 _“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”_ Peter snarled bitterly.

“What happened?” Stiles searched for the keys to the cell.

No one answered him yet.

All Peter wanted to do right now was get the hunter somewhere safe. He needed to taste the blood of his abusers…the blood of who made him hurt Chris. The absolute last thing he wanted to deal with was barely capable teenagers and here they were with their inane comments. Stiles opened the cell and started to approach but Peter leveled a thunderous roar at him.

Stiles immediately backed off at the feral look in Peter’s eye and almost locked the cell door again. He swallowed nervously and glanced at Scott.

Peter turned his back on the children and stared down at Chris balanced on the balls of his feet. It would be so easy to shift and run but Chris didn’t deserve that. He had to somehow pull himself together. Stay sane…human. “Christopher?” He reached down and brushed his knuckles through Chris’ hair.

Chris opened his eyes and looked up at Peter. “More or less.” He wasn’t sure how he got the strength to respond and still had no intention of moving. Every muscle ached like a sonofabitch. He indicated his pants and clutched at Peter’s arm. “Help me?”

Peter’s eyes snapped to Chris’. “I’m sorry,” he bleated. “Christopher, I’m so ...so sorry.”

Chris shook his head. “Wasn’t your fault. They roofied you to punish me. Have to say, they got their pound of flesh and then some.” He joked lightly and whispered in a softer voice.  “Come on Petey, help me. I don’t want my daughter to see me like this.”

“I can take your pain.” Peter rocked on the balls of his feet, barely together.

“No.” Chris shook his head. “Just get me dressed.”

He helped Chris get dressed and let the man use the strength Peter had left. What had happened wasn’t a joke. He turned his glare back to the teenagers as Chris finally pulled himself up on Peter’s arm.

Stiles had the keys and let them out. “Honestly…every time.” He tried to lighten the mood but the snarl Peter gave him had him shrinking back.

“They took a video. I want that footage destroyed.” Chris’ voice was deceptively steady. Peter could hear the erratic beating of his heart. He was in a lot of pain and could barely stand.

Stiles was only too happy to be given a thing to look for and nodded. “I’m on it!” He took off like a jack-rabbit. Anything to get out from under Peter Hale’s glare.

Peter gazed forlornly at Chris. “You’re in pain. Please let me take it, please?” He’d found the remains of his jeans and slipped them on for modesty. They didn’t provide much.

“No.” Chris said sharply, a stubborn look in his eyes. Peter knew that look. There was going to be no reasoning with him.

“They’re decent, Allison you can come in now.” Scott’s voice was slightly more subdued having noted Peter’s demeanor and Chris’ condition.

“Oh thank god.” Allison walked into the room, took one look at her father and looked about to freak out. “Dad? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Allison. I’d really just like to finish this business, make sure who did this can’t do it again and go home to a nice bath.” Chris tried a weak smile.

“Peter? Are you alright?” Allison looked at Peter with just as much concern. They had a budding friendship given that he stayed over a lot. His relationship with Chris was a thing that no one could deny now and they were trying to get along for his sake.

“I’ve had worse days.” Peter shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“You’re both liars.” Allison crossed her arms and eyed her father and his boyfriend. “What happened?”

“Peter was drugged and the hunters wanted to punish Chris.” Scott helpfully supplied the cliff notes.

Peter wanted to snap at the Alpha for making it sound so mundane. Allison’s warning look stopped him. He gave Scott an incredulous look instead.

“I found the video.” Stiles voice came from another room and he sounded horrified.

“Don’t watch it!” Chris growled suddenly. “Stiles turn it off. Stiles!” He moved faster than his body wanted to the other room but Stiles was stiles and he had probably already was. “Turn it OFF now.” He grabbed one of the guns on a table and aimed it directly at the computer station Stiles was standing in frozen shock at.

Scott roared at him for daring to point a gun in Stiles’ direction. Peter roared at Scott and as usual Scott was never able to get Peter to submit. Peter was still older, stronger and stubborn.

The unmistakable sounds of Peter screaming could be heard. “How long did this go on for…” Stiles was as white as a sheet.

“TURN IT OFF!” Peter roared.  He leaped into the room, wrenched the laptop out of Stiles’ hands and smashed it against the walls.  “Where are they?” He snarled at Scott, face beginning to change.  “I’m going to rip their limbs off.”

“Peter…” Chris slumped as his muscles screamed at him. The last thing he needed was Peter to embrace his feral side.

“Christopher….” Peter was immediately distracted from anger and wrapped his arms around the Hunter protectively, their tormentors forgotten.

“Stiles’ father has them upstairs in custody.” Allison looked at both of them. “Peter, can you please take my father home? We’ll clean up here.” She was always careful when addressing Peter, always sure to be polite when she needed him to focus.

“They made me _hurt_ him.” Peter gave her an anguished look.

“I’ll make sure they pay for it, Peter. I promise.” Allison’s tone was politely stern. “But I need you to take care of my father now, can you do that? And later I’d really like an explanation.”

Peter nodded. He turned obediently and helped Chris up the stairs.

“HOW did you do that?” Scott stared at Allison in amazement. “He _never_ listens to me.”

“It helps if you make him his favorite kind of coffee on the mornings he sleeps over. Also, he likes cookies.” Allison smirked.

“I don’t know _how_ to make coffee.” Scott whined.

“How can you not know how to make coffee?” Stiles stared at him. “Before Peter destroyed the laptop I saw the file folder. Looks like he’s been enduring that for days.”

“Get it back, but don’t look at it.” Allison suggested. “Leave it up to my father to review it and destroy the hard-drive. There might be something useful on it.”

“As you wish,” Scott Princess Bride mimicked.

Allison just glared at him.

The ride home was silent. Chris was half asleep and Peter was trying be supportive. He drove since Chris wasn’t really capable of much. “I’ll be fine, I just need sleep.” Chris sighed at Peter’s concerned look.

“You’re not fine.” Peter snarled. “I…wasn’t me. I …” Once they got to the building where Chris and Allison lived he parked the car and rested his head against the wheel. “I forced you…I shifted and forced you…and fucking knotted you.”

“I don’t actually want to talk about it, Peter.” Chris shook his head, “I just want to take a nice bath and sleep in your arms.”

“Usually the other way around.” Peter remarked with a sigh. “Alright, let’s get upstairs.” He noticed the state of his jeans finally and gave a long suffering groan. “Another pair ruined. I _liked_ these jeans.”

Chris laughed softly and gave him a fond look. “You’re ridiculous.”

He loved hearing Chris laugh. Peter gazed into the hunter’s eyes and found that his world easily shifted back on its axis. “Why didn’t you let me take away the pain?” He reached over and thumbed a tender area on Chris’s abused neck.

“I wanted to feel it.” Chris gave a light shrug. “I wanted to feel it as long as I could.”

“You mean?” Realization clicked in Peter’s eyes and he stared at Chris, stunned. “You liked it?”

“Yeah.” Chris could not help but sound slightly chagrined.

Peter’s lips widened into a huge grin. He leaned in and snuffled Chris’ neck. “Would you let me do it again?”

Chris’ eyes narrowed. He knew that if he lied Peter would be able to tell so there was no point. “Not _tonight_.”

“Christopher.” The sound of his name came with a tiny little growl and was followed up by a feather light kiss to his sore neck.  Peter fiddled with Chris’ hair and simply gazed at him as if he was the most precious part of the wolf’s world. “I love you.”

Chris stared. “Huh?” He wasn’t sure he’d heard right. Peter never talked about love and they certainly never talked about feelings. Maybe he was delirious from the pain. His wrist still hurt on top of literally every bone in his body. Maybe Peter was still not himself.

“You heard me.” Peter gave a light laugh and pulled back. “Congratulations, you finally broke me. The Hunter wins, yay.” He smiled as if it amused him. With a shrug he got out of his side of the truck and headed over to Chris’ to open the door.

He didn’t seem to expect a response and honestly Chris didn’t know what to say.  That was a little more than he could process today. “Stop fussing, I’m okay and can walk on my own. Grab the weapons bag, will you?”  Chris hoped Peter realized that was hunter speak for _I love you too_ because he was too exhausted to get into that discussion. Not tonight. He needed to be clear headed and he needed to know everything was out of Peter’s system.

Peter didn’t seem too worried about his response and collected the weapons bag and Chris’ crossbow.

Chris immediately regretted the decision to let Peter walk ahead. He had to brace himself against a lamp pole and took a moment to let his eyes take in the sight of a werewolf holding his weapons. Well, not all of them. His gaze roamed over Peter’s back muscles and down his spine to his ass. The pants were shredded but at least gave him some modesty. He was amazingly hot and Chris could hardly believe what he’d just heard.

Peter glanced back, a crossbow that had brought down many of his kind balanced on one shoulder.

And it was the sexiest thing Chris had ever seen. He swallowed hard and he knew that if he was strong enough. If he was strong enough he’d let Peter fuck him right there on the concrete. He was vulnerable and over sensitized. His confidence was coming apart at the seams and he’d never felt less cool. He was honestly feeling a little feverish at this point. It took all of his years of training to go on. He would get up to his own fucking apartment before he collapsed.

Peter stood and waited, warily watching Chris struggle. He knew that if Chris wanted help he’d ask for it and he knew it was better to stay where he was instead of going back. He shifted the weapons bag to the same arm as the crossbow and left one arm free an accessible.

It was the right thing to do. When Chris finally made it to him he gripped Peter’s shoulder with one hand and held on to his arm with the other. “Don’t get used to it.” Chris muttered.

When they walked into the apartment building they used the side entrance so as not to freak out the doorman and eventually got upstairs. Peter had been there many times before, enough that he had some space in Chris’ closet and a drawer for himself.  He didn’t live there, though. He’d held on to his independence and kept his own place. He set the bag and cross bow down exhaled with relief. They’d finally made back to safety.

Chris limped directly to his bedroom and tugged at his boots as Peter got rid of his destroyed jeans. Chris paused a moment when he tried to undress himself but his strength failed and he clearly needed help. Peter whined when presented with the full extent of the damage he’d done.  
  
Peter quickly stepped forward and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He helped Chris get out of his jeans and underwear and checked him over thoroughly. There were places he’d need to put ointment and Chris would need bandages but after they cleaned up. “I’ll run you a bath.” He had a few wounds himself but his would easily heal once the serum was out of his system. At the look on Chris’ face he chuckled, “but first I’ll get a bottle of whiskey.” He did notice the man wasn’t interested in sitting and could only imagine why.

He found the whiskey and two glasses and brought them back to the room. Chris had opted to lay on his side on the bed, gingerly grasping a pillow. Peter poured him a full tumbler of whiskey and he knocked it back in less than a minute.  “Warm water will make you feel better.”

Chris nodded for another one and Peter set the bottle down on the bedside table to go run the bath. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Peter had been fully shifted when he did that and Chris would never forget the feel of fur against his skin. The knowledge that even when Feral and utterly out of his mind Peter knew him as his Mate. Images flickered through his mind of the rough wolf tongue lapping at his neck. The teeth clamped down in his flesh.

Peter came out of the bath with some gauze and rubbing alcohol. “Let me get to some of the worse bits, first? Bath will take a few minutes anyway.”

Chris nodded, well into his third glass already. They had bandaged up the wound already a bit but they hadn’t time to properly tend to it and Peter removed the field bandages.

“Won’t need stitches.”  Peter sighed in relief. “But let me clean it. After the bath I’ll put on some sutures.”

Chris didn’t argue. He was too emotionally drained and physically pushed to the limit to argue.

Peter carefully worked at cleaning the worst of them. After a while he was done but it was very clear that he was concerned at the way Chris was quickly going through that bottle. “Come on.” He gathered Chris up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom much to the Hunter’s dismay. “Warm bubbly water, it’ll be good.” Peter soothed any ire resulting from being carried Princess Style.

He lay Chris down inside the warm water and let his head rest back against a pillow. The bath wasn’t huge but moderately large. Not big enough for two, sadly.

The hunter gritted his teeth at first as the warm water hit his cuts and bruises but gradually relaxed. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He let Peter wash him and the wolf took complete advantage of that. His hands were large and his flesh already sensitive and welcoming. Chris sprawled in the tub and dozed a little while Peter turned him slightly to get at his back and soap up his ass. There was cum still inside him and he trembled as Peter gently slipped a finger in to get at it. It hurt but he trusted Peter. Chris blinked up at the wolf. He trusted Peter with his life.

When did this happen? He didn’t know. It wasn’t like this before. They’d always been so careful to avoid feelings. Thankfully Peter let him have more of the whiskey because he really needed it. He had no idea what the wolf was going through since Peter had a tendency to shrug things off. “What about you? Are you alright?” Chris asked him. “I know they tortured you.”

“Me?” Peter laughed softly. “I’m not the one who just got fucked by a guy who was an actual wolf at the time.”

Chris winced, “it was you. That’s all that matters. I’m serious, Peter.”

“It was nothing I haven’t gone through before.” Peter shrugged again. “I’m fine, Chris. I promise. The drugs will wear off by tomorrow and I’ll heal.” 

Chris sighed and reached up to brush his knuckles across Peter’s cheek. “Jesus, I’m tired,” he yawned. “Help me get the suds off and take a shower yourself.”

Peter stepped into the tub and pulled Chris to his feet. “Just hold on to me.”  He pulled the shower curtain, turned on the water and kicked the plug out of the drain. He held Chris in his arms while the warm water came down over them both. He was glad for that because it would mask the tears he didn’t want Chris to see.  Once they were both clean, he got them both dry and applied sutures on Chris where they were needed.

Chris gazed forlornly at his empty whisky tumbler.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Peter walked with him to the bed. “In you go.” He put a small towel around his waist for his own modesty and managed to get Chris tucked in. He knew Allison was on her way up and she would come right to her dad so he managed to get him comfortable and covered just in time.

“Dad? You guys decent?” Allison knocked on her father’s bedroom door.

“Yes.” Peter said immediately.

Allison shielded her eyes immediately. “Peter! That’s not the definition of decent. I thought we talked about this.”  She headed over to the bed as Peter looked innocent. “We have the footage and I didn’t let anyone watch it but I need to know what happened, Dad.”

Peter found his pajama pants and put them on much to Allison’s relief. Chris was lying in bed on his side and reached out. Allison scooted out of the way to let Peter get into bed and pull Chris against him. He massaged the hunter’s shoulder gently. “They grabbed me on the street.” He told Allison. “They knew me by reputation and appearance. They knew I had money. They knew I was linked to the Pack in Beacon Hills. They knew about Christopher and I.”

“What did they want?” Allison sat down on the edge of the bed, very used to them by now. “They tortured you for a reason.”

“Information and when I wouldn’t break they started experimenting.” Peter continued. “They wanted to see if they could force a wolf to change completely and stay that way. It would make us more manageable I guess.  It didn’t take. I was there…Not sure how long I haven’t looked at a calendar yet. When I wouldn’t talk they discussed things amongst themselves and decided that I needed incentive.”

“Long enough for me to want to call in every favor I am owed.” Chris said morosely. Allison rested a hand on one of his legs gently.

“They started talking about you and what the Beacon Hills pack did to the Argents. Said something about revenge for fucking up a hunter family. Anyway, they got riled up because I…said a few things I probably shouldn’t have. I don’t remember really. They started dosing me with everything they could think of. Then some asshole brought in something of yours and they saw my reaction. I went a little crazy smelling your scent.  They were all so angry to actually get confirmation you weren’t being forced into any of this and that I was your…bitch… they decided to grab you. The damiana? That was the kicker. I don’t remember anything after that until I came to my senses on Chris’ back and realized what those fuckers had made me do.” Peter grunted, angry and yet soothed that they were both there.

Chris reached up and linked his fingers with Peter’s. “They had succeeded to put Peter down to his natural instincts. He turned into a wolf. Even as that, he knew who I was. I knew he wouldn’t kill me and all I had to do was survive.”

“These guys may have links to a bigger group.” Allison regarded both of them with soft concern. “If they are looking into the Beacon Hills Argents we may have a problem. Peter, I think you should stay here for a while and shouldn’t be on your own. I’ll discuss with Scott what we’re going to do about this. Right now, the men are in custody and charged with kidnapping and assault.”

“I know what I want to do to them,” Peter’s lips curled angrily.

“No.” Allison told him firmly. “Not yet, Peter. I know you’re mad and I am too. They hurt my Dad and that means they might want to hurt me too. Scott’s beside himself with worry. We’ll have to deal with this but the right way.”

“The right way is blood for blood.” Peter rumbled. “It’s the only way people will learn to fear Beacon Hills again. The only way they’ll stop messing with us. Your father could have ended up in the hospital or I might have unintentionally killed him.”

The two of them glared briefly at each other but Peter could not convince her to back down. “Get some sleep.” She hugged both of them. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost both of you.”

Moved, Peter relented to her authority and awkwardly patted her shoulder while Chris hugged her tightly.

When she was gone Peter reached over to turn out the light and settled next to Chris. He was angry still but he wouldn’t do anything. Yet. Right now, Chris was his main concern.

“We’ll talk… you know.” Chris yawned and pressed himself up against Peter, clearly needing to absorb his warmth. “When I’m clearheaded and the drugs are out of your system.”

“About what?” Peter asked as he kissed the top of Chris’ head.

“Us. I mean…I want to tell you how I feel.”

“Shut up and sleep, Christopher. You can tell me tomorrow.”

Chris fell asleep easily but Peter didn’t for a very long time.  He was already going over the ways in which he would figure out how to get his pound of blood. The Werewolf hunters had messed with the wrong wolf. He was going to get his revenge no matter what Allison Argent or Scott McCall wanted.

**FIN**


End file.
